Races
Races available in Zulu Hotel Australia Barbarian No other race can get away with wearing a kilt while strolling through the woods, humming a tune and knocking off defenseless creatures. "Whack, smack, add loot to the pack" is their motto. Barbarians are one of the largest races in Britannia, and the female as well as the male version of this race is built like a tank. In fact, they're essentialy organic warmachines. Weighing over five hundred pounds each, they tend to steamroll over just about anything they run across. Barbarians are quite egotistical about their careers, most tend to be Warriors or Shamans. Though once Warriors and Shamans slurp down enough ale to drown their differences, they are the best of friends and form an incredible team out in the wild. The Barbarian being a popular race for the Warrior Goblin Goblins are just downright ugly. They fell into the ugly blue gene pool, and traded brains for bad looks. But whatever they lack in appearance, they make up for in strength and fighting ability. Goblins are a bit evil and majorly dumb. They enjoy slamming any opponent, defenseless or not, and enjoy it even more when there's notable pain and suffering involved. Most Goblins tend to be Warriors, though there are a few of them with enough brains to use magic as Shamans. Goblins are by far the most sneaky race in Britannia, and will do what ever it takes to get ahead in life. There is an old saying about Goblins.."Never trust one, even when its dead." Elf Their primary element is Nature, and Elves prefer to be surrounded by it at all times. This usually steers them toward a career as a Bard, Druid or Ranger. They are also very nimble and fast, and can outrun just about any enemy that's chasing them. Elves sence balance in nature, and likewise try to be fair and just in everything that they do. Elves consider themselves the royal supremists of all things Elven. They guard their secrets carefully, most of the time speaking in their native tounge. Elves reproach the behavior of commoners - Barbarians, Dwarves, and the like - and greatly despise Dark Elves and Goblins. Rarely will they lower themselves to associate even with Humans, lest their base behaviors permeate the sacred Elven culture. Dark-Elf Ah, the lure of evil! Dark Elves are deceitful creatures who love to inflict pain and suffering on anyone around them - especially if they benefit by it. Loyalty isn't really in the Elven vocabulary, and many a Dark Elf has backstabbed her own brothern in order to achieve some goal. While other races screaming a war cry and wadding into battle, Dark Elves prefer to hide and cast magic. Dark Elves feel it's perfectly within their right to create chaos and spread evil. They often take great pleasure in misleading others, perhaps by sending newbies into the nearest Piranah-infested pond to retrieve a few gold. Dark Elves have no real use for timetables, do-gooders or promises. Instead, life is guided by their immediate wants and pleasures. Most Dark Elves choose to become Mages, while others prefer to sneak behind-the-scenes as a Rogue, or Warrior. Human Humans are by far the dominate race in Britannia. Humans have taken over a good portion of Britannia, and virtually travel everywhere. You've got all kinds of Humans - your do-gooders, lone serial killers, lost newbies, common townsfolk, and seekers of power and fame. Perhaps this is why Humans excell at any occupation they choose. Because Humans welcome most other races into their cities, they're quite open-minded and have few prejudices against anyone. A highly popular default goto race in ZHA, a common choice for warriors, crafters and bards. Dwarf In the eyes of most Dwarves, being short isn't bad. They don't seem to mind their lack of hight - pound for pound and inch for inch, they handily outperform most races in tests of strength and agility. Their second most obvious feature is... well, let's just say that Dwarves never worry about going bald. Time after time, opponents underestimate the power of a Dwarf in combat. More than one has let loose a hearty chuckle after knocking off a bigger target. Dwarves normally have lots of friends and stick together at any cost. In general, the Dwarven race is tolerant of everyone else. Most Dwarves tend to be excelent Minners or Blacksmiths, and in battle they can fight just as good as any Barbarian. Dwarves who use magic, tend to be Healers more than Mages. Other Additional Races In early 2004 with the addition of new classes, new races were also introduced Additional Information